Ackerman Agent
Ackerman Agent is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original series that will follow a newly teenage spy, Troy Jeff. The pilot was ordered by Wiki Channel on February 18, 2014, created by Austin9393. The pilot was publicy announced on February 27, 2014.Ackerman Agent Pilot Press Release The show was picked up on May 25, 2014. It was announced on June 20, 2014 that the series will premiere after original movie ZAYN on October 25, 2014.Ackerman Agent Premieres October 25, 2014 after original movie ZAYN Overview Troy Jeff was just an ordinary boy, very intelligent, extremely mature, and talented, attending Ackerman High School, a very normal high school in a quiet but comfy town. But, one fateful night, Troy finds out the school isn’t so normal when he accidentally goes through a secret door, discovering the school is really a spy agency base disguised as a high school. After recently going through a major scandal, the agency plans to use the high school as a cover to keep their reforming agency a secret. And suddenly, Troy finds himself pulled into the madness when he is recruited to become one of the first high school spy agents. Now Troy must adjust to his spy-high life. Accompanying him is his best friend, Landon, his gym teacher who is a spy, Coach Solomon, and his new spy partner, Myra Jade, who doesn’t exactly take working with him too well. But as time goes on, Troy and Myra become an unbreakable team that always gets the job done. Main Cast *'Peyton Borough as Troy Jeff' - Troy Jeff is the a kid at Ackerman High School. He is advanced in every topic, from math and football, and is also musically inclined, and can play guitar quite well. When he "stumbles" across Ackerman secret underground agency, Coach Solomon. Though very good at it, he sometimes doesn't take the job to seriously, and that can get on his partner Myra's nerves. He can be a slacker when it comes to the job, but in the end he can get it done. He and Myra have a rough relationship but always pull through for each other in the end *'Rayelle as Myra Jade' - Myra Jade is the prodigy of The Ackerman Agency. She is the first member of the agency and is also one of the best. She believes that, since she is the best, she does not need anyone to assist her on her missions. But when Troy comes around and she is forced to help him learn the ropes, she is not to happy about it. She eventually gets a little less tense with him though. She is smart and sneaky, and can usually do stuff without anyone noticing. She and Troy have a rough relationship, but help each other in the end. *'Aiden Kristoff as Landon Pennex' - Landon is Troy Jeff's best friend. He does not know about Troys secret spy identity, but starts to suspect something is up when he always can't hang out, is late to class, and is at school at 5 am. When needed though, Landon will always have Troy's back, no matter his suspicions. He is also athletically inclined, although he prefers basketball. *'Archie Cana as Coach Solomon' - Coach Solomon is the founder of Ackerman Agency, and is undercover as a gym coach. When Troy first enters the school, Solomon takes a liking to him, and wants him to join the agency, but Troy manages to find it on his own. He can be very tough and strict at times, and doesn't like Troy's sometime lazy attitude towards the job. He has known Myra from the beginning, and has been like a fatherly figure towards her. *'Mark Christian as Elliot Preston' - Elliott is Troy's former best friend, an unknown fight breaking them out. He has always been a mystery, even when the two of them were friends. Troy doesn't know this, but he is actually the enemy, trying to find subtle but yet straightforward ways to get the team reveal themselves to him. He doesn't like interferences, and believes that Myra, and now Troy, are some, so he always tries to get then out of his way Series Overview Episodes Season 1 References Category:Shows Category:Austin9393's projects Category:Projects